


no homo

by positivitymoth



Category: Kindergarten (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, No Homo, fujoshis touch and ill break your knees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 02:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/positivitymoth/pseuds/positivitymoth
Summary: Lily notices how close her brother and best friend have been getting and decides to find out why.





	no homo

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is. i had an idea and went with it. enjoy.

It was another day. Lily had risen from her bed and had some breakfast. She got dressed, brushed her teeth, and left the house with her brother, Billy.

Half way to the bus stop, she and her brother met with their friend Nugget. They would always make their daily commute together, as they were all close friends and always had been. Throughout their time progressing from kindergarten, elementary school, middle school, and finally high school people had slowly fallen out with their older friends or just ditched them altogether. These three, on the other hand, stuck together. They were an odd trio and they were practically inseparable.

Nugget and Lily had been dating for a while until a couple of years back, when they decided to call it off and just carry on as friends. They liked it better that way.

Although, Lily had noticed something within the past few months. It seemed as if Billy and Nugget had been getting... Closer. Much closer. Honestly, it left Lily feeling a bit left out, but after a while of thinking about the situation she came to a conclusion. I mean, it isn't really gay to cuddle with you bro but the problem was that they hadn't even been saying “no homo”. Now, this may not seem weird, but every time Billy hugged one of his homies he insisted on a good old “no homo”. But not with Nugget.

The school day passed as slowly as it always did. The trio reformed and began their journey back to their respective houses. About a quarter of the way back, Billy told the other two that he had to go for a pee, which gave Lily the perfect opportunity to talk to Nugget about the recent events regarding him and her brother.

“Nugget?” Lily said.

“Yes, Lily? What does Lily need?” Nugget said in reply.

“Well,” Lily hesitated, not knowing if bringing this up would offend Nugget or not. She decided to just go with it, “I've been wanting to talk with you about something for a bit now.”

“Go on.”

“Y'know, Nugget, I've recently seen you and Billy getting really close. Like whenever we're all together watching movies or something together you both end up with one of your heads on the other's shoulder. Is there something going on between you two that I haven't been told about?”

Nugget's face flushed a bright shade of pink at the last sentence.

“N-no! Nugget promises! Billy and Nugget are just... Close friends.”

Lily nodded. She could tell when Nugget was lying. He wasn't flat out lying exactly, but she felt as if there was still something he wasn't telling her.

Lily tried for a couple of minutes to convince Nugget to “spill the tea” (as Lily said) until he finally gave in and served up a sweet mug o' chai.

“F-fine... You want information, Nugget shall give you information,” he sighed, “Nugget likes Billy. Nugget likes Billy a l-lot, actually. Nugget just tries to g-get closer to Billy sometimes. It seems like Billy reciprocates, but Nugget is not sure. Billy's actions say that he does, but Nugget is scared that Billy doesn't and is just showing affection back to be sympathetic...”

“Okay,” Lily finished.

It was quiet for a minute. Just then, Lily had an idea. What if she set the two of them up? It wouldn't be hard. They already made plans to spend the afternoon at Nugget's place so it was the perfect time to initiate the plan!

And so it was brought up. Nugget agreed, anything to get these feelings off his chest once and for all.

Here's how the plan would go:  
They would all sit down and watch some TV together or play video games, and when Billy and Nugget end up edging a little closer together, as a little “signal”, Lily would say that she needs a toilet break and that's when Nugget will tell Billy about his feelings.  
Top notch plan, am I right?

Anyways, when Billy returned to the other two they started on their way to Nugget's house. They got into the house, greeted Nugget's mum and sat themselves on the living room couch.

They decided that they'd all play a couple of rounds of Mario Kart on the Wii together till they all got bored. Two rounds in, Nugget and Billy were already edging closer together, their shoulders almost touching. Lily sent the signal and while the game was off Nugget took a deep breath and began the confession.

“Billy, Nugget thinks it's time that he gets something off his chest.” Nugget said quietly while looking Billy directly in the eyes.

“Yeah bro, go ahead!” Billy replied.

“Nugget has... Um... Experienced some sort of attraction towards Billy recently. Nugget likes you quite a bit and was wondering if Billy... Reciprocated.”

Billy looked shocked, his cheeks a bright red. He was struggling for things to say.

“Well... Uh, I really don't know what to say.” Billy said.

“Okay. Nugget understands. It's okay if Billy doesn't f-”

Billy then cut Nugget off, “I-it's not that! I'm just lost for words, aha.”

Billy really didn't know how to feel. He'd had a crush on Nugget for years, even for a while when Nugget and Lily were dating! He didn't ever think this moment would happen, but here he is! Sitting in front of his long term crush while feeling are being blurted out in front of him. He settled on a way to show his affection without having to explain how excited he was in words.

Billy leaned in a little and gave Nugget a little peck on the cheek. Both boys were flushing a shade of red. Nugget was happy, Billy was happy, they were both happy.

Lily then came back into the room after her alleged “toilet break”. She asked about what happened when she was there, but all she got was a thumbs up from a content looking Nugget.

Lily had done her job well.

She sat back down on the sofa next to the (now cuddling) boys, proud of what she'd accomplished. They then got back to playing Mario Kart.

It had been an eventful day.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if i got anything about the american school system wrong. i'm british so i don't know what order that stuff goes in over there.


End file.
